Green Lantern (film)
Green Lantern is a 2011 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It was directed by Zack Snyder and written by Geoff Johns. It stars Chris Hemsworth, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, James Franco, Clancy Brown, Josh Brolin, Charlie Cox, Emilia Clarke, Mads Mikkelsen, and Christopher Meloni. The film ran 130 minutes and was released on May 26, 2011. Plot Hal Jordan is a test pilot working for Ferris Air. He is good friends with the owner, Carl Ferris, and dating his daughter, Carol Ferris. Meanwhile, Hal's best friend, Thomas Kalmaku, is failing a business startup. However, one day Hal is piloting his aircraft when he crash lands in an isolated desert just outside Coast City. He finds alien Abin Sur, who reveals he is a part of the Green Lantern Corp, a peace-keeping force of aliens that are chosen by green rings that can create anything out of green energy. Sur's green ring is passed onto Hal, who is brought to Oa, the home of the Corp. Hal tries to get out of the commitment, but they force him to keep the ring and the title. Carol and Thomas believe Hal to have died in the crash and even have a funeral. Hal finally completes his training and returns to Earth, where Carol and Thomas are excited to have him back. He reveals to both of them his secret, and both of his friends are shocked to discover his new job. Hal befriends his fellow Green Lanterns Thaal Sinestro, Kilowog, Arkillo, and Jade, along with the Corp's bosses the Guardians of the Universe, specifically Ganthet. However, Sinestro, who trains Hal, believes him to have too much of a connection to his human ties. Hal wants to balance both his lives, though Sinestro kidnaps Carol and Thomas to show him what he is doing. Hal saves them and gives up the title, with his quitting being approved due to Sinestro's actions. Sinestro decides to create a new Lantern Corp that inspires fear and discipline into their lanterns. Arkillo joins him and they create the Sinestro Corp, based around yellow. Hal discovers that there are six main Lantern Corps, excluding Sinestro, there is; Green (Willpower), Indigo (Compassion), Star Sapphires (Love), Red (Anger), Blue (Hope), and Orange (Greed). However, Red and Orange are known as traitors due to them being similar to Sinestro's methods, though the Guardians refuse to let Green, Indigo, Blue, and the Sapphires wage war against the others. When Sinestro executes the Sapphires' leader, they choose Carol, due to her love for Hal. Hal and Carol lead their armies to stop Sinestro. Sinestro attempts to obliterate Earth, though the Guardians reveal that if any Corp attempts to commit unnecessary genocide, permanent arrests will be made, along with execution. However, Sinestro takes over the Guardians, allowing himself to obliterate Earth. Hal and Carol mourn their home planet until the Blue Lanterns reveal their knowledge of all of the "good" Lanterns banding together to manipulate the timestream and reality. The Green, Blue, Indigo Lanterns, and Star Sapphires use their abilities together, bringing Earth back to it's former state. Sinestro is angered, but is then arrested by Ganthet, who regained control of the Guardians. Hal and Carol return to Earth, agreeing to rule their Corps from the planet. Earth becomes aware of Hal and Carol's identities, surprising Carl but allowing them to get more help when needed. In a mid-credits scene, Sinestro mocks Ganthet for his actions, only for the latter to reveal his true identity, working under a soon-to-be power, Darkseid. In a post-credits scene, Hal and Carol use their new abilities to see what their wedding could look like. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *James Franco as Thaal Sinestro *Clancy Brown as Kilowog *Josh Brolin as Arkillo *Charlie Cox as Thomas Kalmaku *Emilia Clarke as Jade *Mads Mikkelsen as Ganthet *Christopher Meloni as Carl Ferris Reception 'Box office' Green Lantern grossed $209.8 million in the United States and Canada and $416.3 million in other territories for a total of $626.1 million. 'Critical reception' Green Lantern received positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 77%, based on 193 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Amazingly thrilling, yet hilarious, Green Lantern proudly embraces it's comedy while the action proves to be on the lower half of the film." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 67 out of 100, based on 29 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".